1.77
1.77B – January 6, 2017: # Used the armor spacing from the Vault Suit for the Adventurer Leathers so they don't blend into the character's body. # The Mechanist's Lair, Far Harbor Travel Point, Nuka World Travel Point, the Castle, Sanctuary, and Railroad HQ can all be fast travelled to in Survival. This removes some of the hassle of being unable to fast travel without DLC defense quests making things a nightmare. # Fixed an issue where you could see through the Psycho-Tic Helmet when looking through the character's eyes. # Fixed an issue where several of the Adv. X-01 headlamps were pointing at the wrong light attachments. # Adjusted the palette colors of the Army Helmet/Army Field Helmet/Dirty Army Helmet to better match the armor. # Redesigned the Reily's Rangers and Talon Company combat armor decals to better fit the armor. # Redesigned the Army Field Helmet: will now more closely match the original Winterized Combat Armor Helmet design, face can be seen through the armor, uses actual goggles now. # Added a vault number decal to the collar of the Vault Suits and Tunnel Snakes Outfit. This fits the previous suits in Fallout 3/NV, but also now allows you to visually differentiate the suits from each other when placed on a shelf. # Added a Ranger color to the Combat Armor/Army Helmet/Battle Armor palette. # Fixed an issue where Minuteman Paint was using the Brotherhood naming tag. # Corrected the color order of Knight/Soldier underarmor colors (goes from light -> dark depending on rank) # Fixed the missing Enclave decal for the Enclave paint. # Set up a workaround to fix the issue where some armor overhaul mods were breaking the Adventurer Leathers. # Optimized several textures to reduce overall size. 1.77 – December 28, 2016: # Fixed an issue where the Gunner Guard Outfit lacked hands. # The pre-war T-60 suits worn during the Sanctuary intro have been replaced with T-51 Military sets. # The Tesla Coil and Tesla Bracer power armors upgrade has been renamed Taser Coil and Taser Bracer respectively. # Removed a weird damage boost against Synth and Robots in Robotics Expert rank 2 against robots. This appeared to be a leftover from a different version of the perk, and would be disabled if you picked up rank 3 of the perk. # Added missing RaiderFaction faction to some Rust Devils and their robots, so they will properly interact with other enemies/allies if nearby. # Blue Bloodshot eyes will now use the proper texture. # The T-51 linings have been buffed: now when fully upgraded, they will rest between the T-60 and the X-01 # The Foul Ball from the Spitballer and Robo Brain smoke bomb weapons will now reduce the target's Damage Resistance by 50% for 5 seconds. # Paladin Danse will now spawn with the proper underarmor. # Food effects will no longer be disabled if you're Hungry in survival. This made *absolutely* no sense. # Sunset Sarsaparilla will no longer quench thirst. # Due to previous changes in the chem addiction system regarding perks, chems will no longer increase the player's thirst. # Fixed an issue where Glowing Blood Packs were affected like stimpaks. # Highwayman will now increase the strength of beneficial effects from non-alcoholic food and drinks depending on rank. # Nuka-Cola Dark has been redesigned: now acts similar to Absinthe, giving increased Charisma and Perception but reducing Intelligence. # Nuka-Power has been redesigned: now acts similar to Battle Brew, giving increased Strength, Healing and Damage Resistance, while acting entirely as an alcoholic drink now. # Nuka-BombDrop has been redesigned: now acts similar to Sierra Madre Martini, increasing Max Health, Endurance and Strength # Nuka-Cide has been depreciated, now combined with Nuka-Cola Fusion. # Adv. X-01 Power Armor added: this armor will be sold by the Atom Cats after level 50, and is designed to resemble the Enclave Advanced Power Armor and has its own unique paint scheme option.